Nations in a Troupe's Affairs
by ultimatebishoujo21
Summary: When America feels intense tension and stress that envelops the entire state of California, he brings it up at the next G8 meeting. But what does the Kaleido Stage circus troupe have to do with it?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kaleido Star or Hetalia: Axis Powers and I never will, so don't sue.

_Words in italics indicate foreign words or terms or phrases_.

It was an ordinary meeting for the nations of the G8 that just so happen to be taking place in Los Angeles, California in the United States of America. Suddenly, in the middle of today's meeting this morning, Alfred F. Jones, the personified nation of the United States of America, or simply called America, stands up while the G8 nation meeting is still going on, with the personified nation of the United Kingdom and Northern Ireland, or simply called England, is in the middle of his presentation, and randomly yells out of nowhere, "Enough! I can't take this anymore! Heroes like me shouldn't have to deal with this!" The other 7 nations of the G8 all look at America before France says, "What are you talking about _Amerique_? Is there something wrong and if so what is it? Is it _Anglettere_'s disgusting accent and voice?" England shoots an annoyed glare at the Frenchman in response to that. America responds to what France asked him, "No, it's not that France, it's just that over the past several months recently, I've started to feel on my 'hero's backside' intense stress and tension and pressure, for some reason, and it keeps causing me pain." England says to his former colony, sneering in a mocking tone of voice, "Awwww, do you have a little 'boo-boo' on your 'hero's backside' that I need to kiss and make it all feel better?" The American sighs and gives the island nation a look that says, "I'm being totally serious about this, Britain, so knock it off because it is totally not funny."

Out of sheer curiosity, Germany reluctantly asks America, "What does all that stress and tension and pressure feel like to you?" America answers, "It feels like, I dunno…..the cause of all of it is….I think…. like tension and stress is going on between someone who now lives and works in California, but is originally from one of the G8 nations and someone else who now lives and works in California with the person I just mentioned before, but who is originally from another one of the G8 nations." Russia asks America, "Do you know which two different nations those two humans are from, comrade da?" America nods as his answer. To Both Italy brothers now ask America which two nations it is and America answers by pointing with one index finger of one hand to France and pointing with the index finger of his other hand to Japan. Both Japan and France now look at the rest of the G8 nations at the meeting, questioningly and confused at them. France says, "How can that be? _Japon_ and _moi_ are both friends with each other now and there aren't any problems we are facing with each other as nations." America responds by saying, "Well that may not be the case for you two guys, but someone who was originally born and raised in Japan in Tokyo who is a Japanese citizen just so happens to work here in Cali, has some serious problems of stress, tension, pressure, etc. with a coworker of theirs who was born and raised in France in Paris who happens to be a French citizen, for some strange reason or reasons to me." After hearing this, Germany ends today's G8 meeting early for the day.

Author's Note: This was the first chapter. The Kaleido Star parts will come up soon in the next chapter or later chapter or chapters. I'm sorry the chapter is so short, but this is the average length of all my chapters for this story. Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

A couple of days later, Japan pays a visit to his friend Sora Naegino, while France pays a visit to his friend Leon Oswald, both at Kaleido Stage in Cape Mery, California. Japan, upon entering Sora's dorm room and sitting down at a table in her dorm unit with her, starts talking to and with Sora back and forth in Sora's native language of Japanese, over a pot of hot and fresh Japanese green tea that Sora has just brewed just for the both of them to enjoy. At the same time this is going on, France enters Leon's own unit of residence at Kaleido Stage, and sits down at a table in Leon's unit with Leon, talking to and with Leon back and forth, in Leon's native language of French over some fresh hot coffee that has just been brewed by Leon. A common element that occurs in both Sora and Leon's talks with their respective nation friends is that at one point, during Sora's conversing to and with Japan back and forth, Japan says to Sora, "_Ahoka?_!" while France says to Leon at one point during Leon's conversing to and with France, "_Que diable est avec ce merde?_" Both these outbursts and exclamations startle and surprise both Sora and Leon slightly.

A while later, Japan eventually gets Sora to admit not only her point of view and her argument and her side of the story on the stress and tension problem between her and one of her coworkers, but also to confess what she really truly feels for the coworker of hers she is having the problem of intense stress and tension with, her stoic partner on the stage and coworker Leon Oswald. Shyly, Sora soon bears it all and tells Japan it all, in total and complete honesty before she says to her Japanese nation friend, "_Onegaishimasu, Nippon-sama_, don't tell anyone about any of this, especially not to Leon_-san_ himself. The last thing I would want or need is for him to hear about any or all of it and hate me or think poorly of me because of it." Japan nods and says, reassuring her, before he leaves her dorm room and heads back to his hotel room in a hotel in Los Angeles, "Don't worry, Sora-_chan_, I promise I won't tell your secret to anyone, nation or human." She nods and thanks him as he leaves her dorm room and heads to his own hotel room in the hotel he and the rest of the G8 are staying at for meetings this week.

An hour after Japan has left Sora's dorm room and headed back to his own hotel room in Los Angeles, France soon gets Leon to tell him not only what the problem seems to be, from his point of view and his side of the story in the problem, but also a full-on and completely and totally honest confession to France from the silver-haired man, about how he really and truly feels about his Japanese coworker and partner on the stage, Sora Naegino. Upon hearing all of it, France mentally smirks to himself and comments to his silver-haired friend who works at Kaleido Stage, "Ah, _mais oui_ _mon ami_, now the truth finally comes out, _non?_" Leon nods, blushing and says to the French nation, "Monsieur France_, s'il vous __plaît_, please keep this a secret, just between us, and don't tell a single soul about it." France nods in agreement and promises Leon to keep all that Leon has confided in him, a secret, just between Leon and France alone, as France soon leaves Leon's unit of residence and heads to his own hotel room in the hotel the G8 are staying at all this week for meetings. For the rest of this afternoon, and all of this evening ends up being very awkward for both stars of the troupe, Sora Naegino and Leon Oswald, and everyone else in the troupe is able to sense it and feel it big time, especially Leon and Sora themselves.

Translations:

Ahoka? (Japanese romaji)- basically wtf

Onegaishimasu Nippon-Sama (Japanese romaji) - please (lord) Japan

san (Japanese romaji) - suffix that means Mr. or Mrs. or Ms.

chan (Japanese romaji) - suffix that is used when addressing a girl or female younger than the person addressing her or a female being addressed by the person addressing her knows very well.

Que diable est avec ce merde? (French) – basically "what the heck is up with this s***?"

Mais oui (French)- but yes,

Mon ami (French) – my friend (male)

..Non? (French) – basically has the same meaning as "…right?"

**s'il vous plaît (French)- please**

Monsieur (French) – Mister

Author's Note: This was the second chapter. I was unsure where exactly Leon lives at Kaleido Stage, whether in a dorm unit or not, so from now on, I'm just gonna call it a unit of residence. Please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, at the G8 meeting, America asks France and Japan what the results of both of their investigations were. Japan gives his answer first, "It seemed, at first, to be that the tension was probably caused by work-related stress. But after I carried out our thorough investigation of the matter, I discovered where the real problem was, that seemed to have been felt all throughout the entire state of California, which was the lack of solidarity and harmony between two members of a performing troupe in Cape Mery, California called Kaleido Stage, the two members in question being the troupe's two main star performers due to both of their opposite personalities of each other's, always clashing." France now continues by answering next, "And after my half of our thorough investigation was finished, I discovered that, in my own opinion guessing this is the case, that there is a lot of romantic tension going on in the atmosphere that first starts to go between both stars, but then escalates to the point where the entire state of California can feel immense and massive stress and tension levels. _C'est tres tragique_, if I do say so myself." England rolls his eyes at what he thinks is the idiocy of what France discovered as his half of his and Japan's investigation's results. France now vehemously glares at England in response.

North Italy now asks out loud in curiosity, "Ve~~, so what are we going to do now?" Russia says, "I don't know da." North Italy tugs at Germany's suit a bit and asks him, "_Ne Doitsu_, can we have pasta now?" Germany answers, flat out, "No! We are in the middle of a meeting Italy, so we can't take a break now!" The younger Italy brother shakes a bit and hides behind his older brother, South Italy, as he pouts and says, "Awww man, ve~." South Italy comforts his younger brother Feliciano saying, "Awww, it's ok, _mio fratello_, you and me can have a pasta party when we get home, ok?" North Italy instantly cheers up, hearing this, and nods to his older brother.

England, feeling the need to ruin the two Italy brothers' sweet sibling moment, ruins the two Italian siblings' moment by saying, "I think the better questions to ask here are: should we get involved in this matter between two humans and do something about it? And if so, what should we all do about it?" The member nations of the G8 all nod in agreement that all of them should think about it, starting after the meeting ends and hopefully at least one nation of the G8 will have at least one possible answer or solution to it before the next meeting tomorrow morning, before soon, today's G8 nation meeting is adjourned and ended for the day.

Author's Note: This was chapter 3. I'm sorry if Romano aka South Italy seems a little OOC in this chapter, but I wanted to try and show how close the brothers of North Italy and South Italy are to each other, normally. Please review and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, when today's G8 meeting starts, all the member nations of the G8 have all had time to think and try to possibly figure out at least one solution that is possible. The meeting starts and Germany asks the other G8 nations, "Ok, so now that everyone has had time to think, did anyone come up with anything….?" France, North Italy, Japan, America, and Canada raise their hands at this. Germany now adds, "…that doesn't involve America being a glory hog and taking all the credit for himself, proclaiming himself as "the hero" or pasta?" At this, North Italy lowers his hand, and America lowers his hand.

Germany lets Japan share first, followed by Canada, and then France, who goes last, but not least. Japan shares one of his ideas first, which is to have peaceful negotiation talks between the two parties. After Japan finishes, Canada tries to share one of his ideas, but no one in the meeting is paying attention or listening to him, save for France. As soon as Canada quietly finishes, it is France's turn now. France says, sharing one of his ideas that he came up with, "First off, I think we should get involved in this because this intense stress and tension problem has gone from being in Cape Mery, all the way to spreading throughout the entire state of California, and for the great cause of _l'amour_. Secondly, I'm going to suggest a possible form of action that involves setting up both the human French male performer of Kaleido Stage with the young human Japanese female performer of Kaleido Stage, where the high tension issues are originating from, as a romantic couple. Now I have several various ideas and plans as to how we can go about doing so…."

England cuts France off right there, interrupting him mid-speech and says, "There is no bloody way we are going to do that stupid kind of thing, you bloody frog wanker!" France retorts to England, annoyed that the Englishman interrupted him so rudely, "Oh, and do you have a better suggestion, _rosbif salaud_?"

Just as the fighting is about to start in today's meeting, Germany stops it before it can start and regains order and control over the meeting today. Germany now says, "For once, France has brought up a good, valid point in his argument, which surprises me now, to say the least." South Italy smirks at the fact that he witnessed Germany being surprised by someone like France while North Italy and Japan are a little puzzled and confused, surprised that, for once, Germany is surprised by someone. Canada, followed by Russia and America, agrees with France's point next. A flabbergasted England looks at America and asks him, "Why in the bloody hell are you agreeing with that wanker for, America? Aren't you supposed to hate him like I do?" America looks back at England and answers, "In this kind of situation, it's a hero's job to set aside his personal opinion for irrelevance and for the good of the society and the world in general as a whole. And besides, Britain dude, if France's suggestion actually works, that totally will take a load off my awesome hero behind, which is gonna make me feel way much better." After hours pass by after that, the meeting ends for the day today, late this afternoon.

Meanwhile in Cape Mery, at Kaleido Stage, tensions and stress and pressure start to continue to mount between the two members of the Kaleido Stage troupe, Leon Oswald and Sora Naegino. At the end of the work day today, Sora goes back to her own dorm room and Leon goes back to his unit of residence at the Kaleido Stage residence complex. When Sora finally gets to her room and walks in, she is a little frustrated from the work day earlier today.

It's not long before soon, Fool, the tiny Spirit of the Stage, which only Sora herself, Leon, Layla Hamilton, and Rosetta Passel can see, sense, and interact with, suggests to Sora that she could take a bath to relax herself. She nods at this and after making sure Fool doesn't go into the bathroom with her, she takes a nice, relaxing hot bath in her bathroom's bathtub. After she finishes her bath, she comes out of the bathroom, all relaxed and clean and bathed, wearing a pajama. Fool now frees himself as she crawls into and lays down in her bed. She soon falls asleep not too long after that.

Translations:

L'amour (French) - the love

Rosbif salaud (French) – basically means "roast beef bastard"

Author's Note: This was the fourth chapter. Please review and tell me what you guys think.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, as soon as all the member nations of the G8 are seated in the meeting room, the G8 meeting for today soon starts. Unfortunately for Russia, his little sister Belarus, who is hell-bent on marrying him, has decided to tag along and come with him to today's G8 meeting, once again, as usual. Also as usual when Belarus comes with Russia to the meetings he has to go to, Belarus ends up scaring both the Italy brothers, North Italy and South Italy, with her scary yandere presence.

At some point during the meeting, Germany stands up and asks France nicely if France could and would come up to the front and start to explain to the rest of the nations at today's G8 meeting a little bit about his reasoning and such behind the suggestion France gave at yesterday's G8 meeting. France politely and charmingly accepts and agrees to it. When France goes to the front, the other nations of the G8 meeting today all look at France, intrigued in curiosity to hear what France is going to say.

France starts off by explaining that the intense tensions, stresses, and pressures being felt now all throughout the entire state of California that start out originating between Sora Naegino and Leon Oswald from Kaleido Stage troupe in Cape Mery, California, are not uncommon at all. He now continues by explaining that such tensions in general can be found between people who hide their true feelings and emotions deep inside themselves, and it can be due to any number of factors, including one's past, family, etc. A reason why both the tensions, pressures and stresses' situation between both performers, Leon and Sora could be happening is because it is indeed possible that both Sora and Leon are afraid to admit their feelings for each other out of shyness due to the fact that both fear a negative outcome reaction from the other one, should they try to express themselves or confess to the other one. And that could, in some part, be due to the inability in mortal human beings to accept and live with their flaws, both Leon and Sora being mortal humans themselves and every nation in the world knows that all human mortals are destined to be flawed in some way, shape or form or another."

After hearing France's simple, yet astute and knowledgeable starting explanation and reasoning, the other nations in the G8 meeting are stunned, amazed, shocked, etc., especially Germany, Belarus, South Italy, and England. The younger Italy brother claps happily and says, "Ve` Yay France-_oniichan_!" Russia looks a bit amused while Canada smiles to himself, beaming with pride a bit that his former caretaker France showed to be amazing to the other G8 nations. America is surprised at how logical and how much sense France just made now. Japan, even though his face is a bit stoic, is still impressed at how rational France just proved he can be. As of now, Germany, South Italy, Belarus, and England, all secretly feel like they would like to see this side of France at every single nation meeting France goes to, including the World Conference nation meetings. There is a moment of awkward silence before the meeting is adjourned early for the day.

Translations:

-oniichan (Japanese) – suffix meaning "big brother"

Author's Note: This was chapter 5. I'm sorry if there wasn't much Kaleido Star stuff going on in this chapter, but I will warn you all that from now on, there may be chapters that are all Kaleido Star stuff or just all Hetalia: Axis Powers stuff, not just chapters that have both. Please review and tell me what you guys think.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, while the tensions, stresses and pressures continue to grow between both Sora Naegino and Leon Oswald, of Kaleido Stage, and it continues to be felt all throughout the entire state of California, another G8 meeting starts today in a meeting room. South Italy speaks up shortly before the meeting today officially starts by saying, "Before we begin today's meeting, I have a question or a couple I would like to ask France." France says, "Sure, you can ask me whatever you like, Romano." The elder Italy brother looks at France and asks, "First of all, how long have you been able to do that? Secondly, was yesterday the first time any one, nation or human, has ever seen that? And third, how did you get that way?" France thinks for a second before he answers, "To answer your first question, I've always been able to explain things, rationally, logically, etc., as far as I can remember. To answer your second question, _non_, not to my knowledge, anyway, and I can say that in total honesty. And to answer your third question, I've gained this ability and learned and mastered this skill and talent of mine shortly after your grandfather, the Roman Empire found me and decided to adopt me, seeing that I had no home, in the civilized people sense, and I started in all those lessons and schooling with all the other children that would become nations when they all grew up, who were living in the house of the Roman Empire." Both Italy brothers respond by exclaiming in unison, "Wow that is amazing!" France nods in agreement and the meeting today soon starts.

Later that afternoon, the meeting ends without anything going wrong, for once and much to the member nations of the G8's surprise. Just as France is about to reach the door of the meeting room, about to leave and head back to his hotel room, both Japan and Canada stop him saying, "Wait France!" France stops and waits for them to walk up to him and says, "Yes _Monsieur Japon_, _mon petit_ Mathieu?" Japan, unsure of how to put it in words, asks Canada to say it for the both of them. Canada looks at France and says to him in French, "Well, me and Japan were wondering if maybe we could help you in one way or more with one or more of your plan ideas. We would like to help any way we can." France pets Canada's hair affectionately and tells them both, "As a matter of fact, you two can both help me with one or more of my suggested solutions' plan ideas." Canada now blushes a little bit, smiling, due to the affectionate gesture France did to him before he excuses himself to return to his own hotel room in order to feed his pet polar bear, Kumajirou. After Canada has left, Japan asks France what would one thing he can do to help. France answers by telling him that since Japan himself is good friends with the Japanese-born human Sora Naegino and he himself is good friends with the French-born human Leon Oswald, both France and Japan can combine and unite their minds and their knowledge about what they know about their own nation's history, culture, literature, society, etc. to set up both Leon and Sora together as a romantic couple. Japan nods in understanding and agreement before both Japan and France return to their own respective hotel rooms.

Translations:

Non (French) – no

Monsieur (French) – Mister, Mr.

Japon (French) – Japan

Mon petit (French) – my little (it's a term of endearment)

Author's Note: this was the sixth chapter. In this chapter I incorporated both Leon and Sora from the series Kaleido Star, even though this chapter was all Hetalia: Axis Powers stuff. Please review and tell me what you guys think.


	7. Chapter 7

A couple of weeks later, France and Japan are getting ready for what they have planned for both Leon Oswald and Sora Naegino, without either Leon knowing that Sora will be joining Leon and his good friend France and France's friend Japan or Sora knowing that Leon will be joining Sora and her good friend Japan and his friend France today. As far as both Leon and Sora know from what their respective nation friends have told them, neither Sora nor Leon know that the other one out of the two is going.

This early evening, France goes and picks up his good friend Leon Oswald while Japan goes and picks up his good friend Sora Naegino, so they can hang out with their friends tonight. Just as both nations of Japan and France have planned, the four of them, Sora, Japan, Leon, and France, will be all going out for dinner tonight at a popular and casual pizza place that serves really good pizza in Cape Mery. The suggestion of pizza for the four of them was made by both North Italy and South Italy. The idea to set up the "double hangout" event for both Leon and Sora was a suggestion made by France.

Leon and France soon get to the pizza place at the same exact time that Sora and Japan arrive there and are seated. As soon as Sora sees Leon came and Leon sees Sora came, both Leon and Sora think about trying to leave and run away. But unfortunately for them, before they have a chance to try and leave the pizza place, France gets Leon on the inside of the booth table the four of them got seated to and Japan gets Sora also on the inside of the booth table, causing Sora and Leon to sit facing each other. Japan sits next to Sora and France sits next to Leon. France introduces Japan to Leon and vice versa before Japan introduces France to Sora and vice versa. After the four of them get served their drinks that they all ordered, Sora asks Japan, as the four of them are looking at their menus in Japanese, "What is the meaning behind this Kiku? And why are you doing this?" Leon asks the same thing to France in French, addressing him by his human first name, Francis, at the same time Sora is asking Japan that in Japanese. France answers Leon, in French while Japan answers Sora in Japanese. This causes both human performers of Kaleido Stage to mentally sigh to themselves.

After a while has passed since the four of them have given their orders to the waiter who is serving their table, the four of them are soon served their food orders and all start eating together at the table. As they four all continue to eat together, conversations about all types of topics are exchanged between the four of them amongst themselves. While this continues to go on, both France and Japan notice that Sora and Leon are stealing glances at each other, with light blushes on their faces, frequently, every so often during dinner tonight. This causes both Japan and France to share a secret knowing look with each other as their suspicions and theories about those two human performers are confirmed. As soon as the four of them all finish eating, both Japan and France pay the bill then leave the pizza place with both Leon and Sora. After the four of them have left the restaurant, the two nations take the two performers of Kaleido Stage they just had dinner with, back to Kaleido Stage.

Once the four of them have arrived at the Kaleido Stage premises, Japan walks Sora to her dorm room unit while France walks Leon to his unit of residence. When Japan and Sora have reached Sora's dorm room, Sora invites Japan in for some Japanese green tea. Japan nods and walks in with Sora before taking a seat at the table in her dorm when Sora lets him as Sora starts making the tea for both her and Japan. As Sora is in the middle of making the tea, Japan asks her in Japanese, "What do you think of that guy Leon Oswald you work with?" Taken by surprise and flustered by this question, Sora nearly drops the kettle she is making the tea with before she puts it on the stove.

Sora now answers him back in Japanese after she has tried to regain her composure, "Ano,….well, in his work he's agile, limber, graceful, and always performs perfectly…." Japan says to her in Japanese, "Sora, I meant what do you think of him personally, in your own personal opinion?" Sora responds as she finishes making the tea for both herself and Japan and pours the tea from the kettle into two cups and serving the cups of tea to Japan and herself, by telling Japan the honest truth about all she thinks and feels about her French coworker, all in Japanese, including how she has been madly in love with the silver-haired Frenchman ever since he first came to Kaleido Stage to work and live. Japan listens as Sora keeps telling him it all honestly while she sits down and drinks tea with him. As Sora keeps drinking tea with Japan at the table, continues to tell him it all in Japanese. By the time she finally finishes telling him it all, all what Sora is saying to Japan is in Japanese only, both Sora and Japan are in the middle of drinking tea together. Japan now starts talking to and with her, all in Japanese, about it, as they both continue to drink tea together, until they finish drinking their cups of tea together.

When France gets Leon to his unit of residence, France accepts an offer Leon makes to come in the unit and have a cup of coffee with him and walks in Leon's unit of residence with Leon. After walking in, and Leon closes the door behind him when both he and France are inside, Leon goes to the kitchen and starts making the coffee while letting France sit at the table in the kitchen. As soon as Leon is in the middle of making and brewing the coffee for France and himself, France asks him in French, "So tell me Leon, what do you think about that Sora Naegino girl you work with, personally?" This catches Leon off guard, surprised by this question, before Leon answers back in French, telling France all of the honest truth about what he thinks and feels about Sora, Leon soon finishing brewing and making coffee for both himself and France. As soon as France sees Leon serve the coffee in two coffee cups to both himself and Leon, Leon sits down at the table and starts drinking coffee with France, both France's coffee and Leon's coffee, being just the way they like it. By the time Leon is finished telling France it all, they both are in the middle of drinking their coffees together. France now starts talking to and with Leon about it as they both continue to drink their coffees together.

A couple of hours later, France is giving Leon some love and romance advice, as Leon walks France out, since it's getting late at night now. Meanwhile, Sora is walking Japan out, as Japan tries to give her love advice. It's not long after both Japan and France have left the Kaleido Stage premises and are now in their own hotel rooms, getting dressed and ready for bed . After both France and Japan finish getting dressed and ready for bed, they both go to sleep in their respective hotel rooms.

Meanwhile, both Sora and Leon are getting dressed and ready for bed, Sora in her dorm room and Leon in his unit of residence, both thinking about what their respective nation friends said to them and advised them on. As soon as Sora is finished getting dressed and ready for bed in her own dorm room, she crawls into bed and falls asleep after laying down in the bed. When Leon finishes getting dressed and ready for bed in his own unit of residence, he lies down in his bed and falls asleep.

Author's Note: This was the seventh chapter. I think this might be the longest chapter I've written and typed up so far. Please review and tell me what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Japan and France go to a World Conference nations' meeting that is being held in Los Angeles, California. France and Japan sit next to each other so that they can both discuss the situation involving Japan's good friend the human Sora Naegino and France's good friend the human Leon Oswald., while at the same time, paying attention and participating in the meeting with all the other nations of the world in the meeting. Both France and Japan's focuses are on several things all at once, and when it's either of their turns to present to the other nations at the meeting, they both are able to present and be professional about it.

Meanwhile at Kaleido Stage, Sora is thinking about trying hard to heed Japan's advice to her and Leon is thinking about trying to heed France's advice to him as well, while they both work with the rest of the troupe today. Neither Sora nor Leon have started to heed the advice they received from their respective nation friend. Though, as the entire cast who is performing in Kaleido Stage's production of "Swan Lake" is rehearsing this afternoon for the next upcoming show, of that production, which just so happens to be tonight. In the middle of rehearsal this afternoon, one of the co-directors of this production, Cathy Taymor, pauses the rehearsal for now, saying, "Stop!" The performers who are rehearsing all stop when she exclaims that and turn their attention towards her. After getting their attention, the stage manager, Ken Robbins asks her why she exclaimed that and paused rehearsal like that. Cathy answers back, "I see a problem with how the show's climax is being rehearsed." The rehearsing cast of performers all look at her confused as to what she means before Cathy says, "The problem that I'm seeing is with the two leads, Sora and Leon." She now gestures for both Leon and Sora to come forward on the platform floor so she can have a word with them as Mia Guillem, the other co-director of the production who is one of Sora's best friends from the troupe, takes a five minute break with the rest of the cast of that production while Cathy has a word with both leading performers.

Cathy starts to have a talk with both Sora Naegino and Leon Oswald about how they were rehearsing the climax scene of the show just now. Cathy says to both performers, "Come on, you too! In the first debut performance show of this production, I didn't see the problem I just saw when you two were rehearsing it with the rest of the troupe, which is good! Where is that emotion and fire and feeling you both showed and portrayed during that first show? Your characters are supposed to be lovers madly in love with each other, but what I saw from today's rehearsal just now was awkwardness and confused feeling, if any at all! Get into your characters, become your characters on the stage, meaning I need to see lots of feeling, emotion, life, passion, love, affection, etc. for each other's character!" A couple of minutes later, Cathy finishes talking to both of them and rehearsal resumes when Mia and the rest of the cast of the production return from their 5-minute break. Both Leon and Sora keep what Cathy has just told them about their rehearsing of that scene this afternoon in mind along with what their nation friends have told them, as the show tonight is about to start later that evening. When tonight's show starts, both Sora and Leon heed Cathy's advice and become their characters, just like Cathy told them she wants to see from them both.

Author's Note: This was the eighth chapter. Please review and tell me what you guys think.


	9. Chapter 9

A couple of days later, another World Conference nations meeting starts this morning after all the nations of the world are seated in the meeting room. As always, Germany leads the meeting this fine autumn morning to try and keep the order and peace in the meeting. Today's World Conference nations meeting is taking place in San Francisco, California. Once again, France is sitting next to Japan as they pay attention to the meeting and participate in it while continuing a side conversation with each other.

Meanwhile at Kaleido Stage, the cast of the production of "Swan Lake" are starting to rehearse for the next upcoming show of that production. Sora Naegino now starts to try and heed her good friend Japan's advice. At the same time this is going on during today's rehearsal, Leon Oswald now starts to try to heed his good friend France's advice. Rehearsal continues for the rest of the day and ends just before the whole troupe starts to have dinner together in the troupe dining hall this evening.

Later tonight in San Francisco, as all of the nations are in their own hotel rooms getting dressed and ready for bed, France starts to wonder how Leon is doing and if he is taking the advice, while Japan is doing the same, wondering about Sora. Both France and Japan figure that both Leon and Sora have to have started to think about trying to heed and take their advice, at the very least. As Japan and France are both getting ready for bed in their own hotel rooms, they both start wondering if the situation between Sora and Leon is even close to getting started to be resolved and fixed. A couple of hours later, both France and Japan are fast asleep, being the last two nations staying in that hotel to fall asleep.

Author's Note: This was the ninth chapter. I'm sorry if in this chapter, some of the ones before it, and maybe some of the future ones, if not much happens. Please review and tell me what you guys think.


	10. Chapter 10

A few weeks turned into a couple of months later, it is the middle week of November this year. In the midst of the whole Kaleido Stage troupe continuing to prepare and get ready for the Thanksgiving holiday coming up next week and Sora Naegino's 18th birthday coming up a few days after that, Leon Oswald overhears Mia Guillem, Anna Heart, Marion Benigni, Rosetta Passel, and Ken Robbins, a few of Sora's friends from the troupe, all talking about Sora's birthday which is coming up soon. This peaks the Frenchman's interest as he tries to listen to hear more in curiosity. He soon hears them say that Sora's birthday is November 30th, which is coming up soon this month. He also hears them talk about how Sora will finally be turning 18 on her birthday this year and how all five of them, along with several other people, as Sora's friends, are planning a surprise birthday party for her and a special birthday sleepover party later that night for just the girls of the troupe.

After he finishes eavesdropping on their whole conversation about Sora's birthday, he goes to a training room and starts warming up until Sora gets there for her daily training session with him today. As he is warming up, all by himself in that training room, he remembers France said something to him as it comes back to him in his mind's memory, being relevant to what is going on. Leon continues to warm up in that training room all alone there while he realizes why his good friend France said that to him when he did, as one of the many things France told him, France probably knowing that this piece of information would come to be of use sooner or later.

A while later, he finishes warming up and stretching in that training room all by himself and sees Sora walk in the training room to do her daily training session with him for today. After both Sora and Leon greet each other, Leon starts to train the Japanese girl in today's daily training session. As Leon continues to train Sora as part of her daily training in this training session today, Sora continues to work hard and train under him as hard as she can, as always, enduring it all, never giving up no matter how tiring or difficult or challenging the training might become for her. The Frenchman keeps training Sora more and more, making a mental note to himself on how much she has progressed since she first met her a year or two ago and started her daily training sessions under him.

Meanwhile in London, England, another G8 meeting is going on for today and Germany is making sure all the nation members of the G8 behave themselves and no one interrupts anyone in the meeting and no chaos erupts. During today's meeting right now, France is only half paying attention and focusing on today's G8 meeting which is still going on now.

At one point during the meeting, France is snapped out of his deep thinking, back to the reality of the meeting by Germany, who then says to him, "Did you hear what was just said France?" France nods affirmatively in response, since he is technically only half paying attention and focusing on the G8 meeting today. Germany sees the nod and says, "Good." The meeting continues on after that and France resumes what he was doing, only half focusing and paying attention to the meeting for the remainder of the duration time of the meeting today until the meeting ends later this afternoon, just as the sun is about to start to set.

After today's meeting ends for the day, all the nation members of the G8 are dismissed. As France is about to head to walk out of the meeting room, he is momentarily stopped by Japan, who wishes to speak with him now. France obliges the Japanese man kindly and starts talking with him for a short while as both Japan and France head to a casual, inexpensive restaurant to go eat dinner together as friends and coworkers.

Upon being seated at that restaurant and soon being served their food and drink orders, both France and Japan start eating dinner together as they resume and continue their conversations and discussions with each other. By the time they both have finished having dinner together an hour later, and both have reached the hotel all the member nations of the G8 are staying at for the week of G8 meetings this week, Japan and France soon finish talking as soon as they both have reached their own respective hotel rooms. After each walks into his own hotel room, both France and Japan close and lock the doors behind them, get dressed and ready for bed, lay down in the beds in their own hotel rooms, and go to sleep at the same time.

Author's Note: This was the tenth chapter. In this fic, Thanksgiving would be falling on the 22nd of November, so ya. Please review and tell me what you guys think.


End file.
